


To Be Heard

by BELIALDERE



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELIALDERE/pseuds/BELIALDERE
Summary: I never felt heard until I met you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"And where did you come from?" A soothing voice asked me.  
  
  
My eyes snap open the moment I hear this voice. I'm lying in a bed of grass. Beside me is a.. strange man. His hair was white? Platinum? Something like that. His eyes were an ocean blue. And something I couldn't miss about him.. he had six wings sticking out of his back. What a strange man!   
  
  
I immediately jolted back at the sight of him. I didn't know where I was or who this man was.. the last thing I remembered was sleeping in my bed next to.. somebody. I couldn't recall who.. I guess that doesn't matter right now though.  
  
  
"No need to be afraid, little one." The stranger continued to speak gently to me. "I hold no ill-will towards you, nor do I wish to harm you.." He chuckled lightly. "I am only surprised to see you in my garden. Nobody has visited me in.. awhile. But anyway, who might you be?"  
  
  
I try to glare at him, but it was difficult with somebody so polite. Did this stranger spirit me away in my sleep? Or was this just a dream? I slap myself just to make sure.  
  
  
Doing so made the person beside me shoot a look of concern. He reached for my hands and held them in his own gently. "Little one.. why do you hurt yourself? Are you alright?"  
  
  
I slap his hands away and jolt back once more. "Don't touch me! I.. I was only checking if I was awake or not.."  
  
  
The man blinked. "Ah.. I see."  
  
  
There was a silence.   
  
  
"Captain."  
  
  
The winged man perked up. "Hm?" He questioned.  
  
  
"Captain.. that's what people back home call me. I don't really know you so, uh, I don't feel comfortable sharing my name with you yet." I crossed my arms, looking away. I wasn't comfortable sharing my name with just anybody. I never was. But Vyrn always felt the need to introduce me without my say first. It was.. frustrating, but I never had the heart to correct him.  
  
  
He smiled gently at my reply. "Very well, Captain. You may call me Lucifer then. I hope one day you'll feel close enough to tell me your true name."  
  
  
Lucifer.. that name.. seemed familiar somehow.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The days seemed to be endless the longer I spent with Lucifer. In fact.. time seemed to be frozen in this world.  
  
  
And yet..   
  
  
I didn't mind.  
  
  
I had never met somebody so considerate before.. or at least somebody who was interested in what I had to say. I had never gotten that before. Every person I had met previously had always just assumed I was a "yesman". A go-with-the-flow kind of person.  
  
  
That I was _okay_ with people answering for me.  
  
  
That I was _okay_ with being forced into unnecessary battles.   
  
  
_That I was **okay** with dad leaving me behind with no family but Vyrn.  
_  
  
When I was with Lucifer, I felt like I could say anything and everything. With Lucifer, I felt.. heard.  
  
  
I almost didn't want to go back.  
  
  
Maybe..  
  
  
"Maybe it's for the best if I don't go back. Don't you think, Lucifer?" I mused without thinking much of it.  
  
  
Lucifer stopped pouring the hot coffee into my cup and looked up at me blankly. "And why do you say that, Captain?"  
  
  
I had my finger circle the rim of my cup. "I don't know.. I just feel like back home nobody understands me like you. Nobody lets me be heard like you. I think.. it would be best if I stayed by your side, yeah?"  
  
  
Lucifer stared at me for what felt like an eternity.  
  
  
"Lu--" I started.  
  
  
"Maybe it is for the best, Captain. After all.." He placed the coffee pot down and leaned over the table to inch closer and closer to my face. "Nobody seems to care as deeply for you as I. Right?"  
  
  
"I-I mean.." I felt my face flush from the closeness. One more inch and our lips would at least brush against each other.  
  
  
"That's what you said after all. And perhaps it's true, little one. Perhaps I'm the only one in this world who truly loves you. So it would be for the best, Right? Captain?" He smiled gently, yet it sent shivers up my spine.   
  
  
"I-I.." I stuttered and averted my eyes, unsure what to say back.   
  
  
_[CREATE SAVE FILE 1 HERE]_  
  
  
"That is.. what I would say if I didn't truly care about you anyway." Lucifer then proceeded to back away.  
  
  
"What..?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
  
  
He gave me a sorrowful smile. "Captain, you know for a fact that you cannot stay here forever. You've realized it by now, haven't you? Surely?"  
  
  
I turned my head away, not uttering a word.  
  
  
"Because if you do, I know for a fact you'll make those who you claim to have but a care for you devastated."  
  
  
I stiffened up.  
  
  
Lucifer leaned forward once more to gently grasp my chin so I would look him in the eye. "You can hear him too, can't you? The one you fell asleep beside. He's been crying out your name ever since you arrived here."  
  
  
 _ **"Singularity! Wake up! Please! I'm sorry!"  
**_  
  
That voice.. it was him. I looked up to the sky. My beloved angel. Sandalphon.. I had finally remembered his name.  
  
  
I had forgotten.. how could I have forgotten my beloved's own name..?  
  
  
And Lucifer..   
  
  
I.. I remembered who Lucifer was to Sandalphon. I.. I remembered meeting him before!  
  


"Why did you act like you didn't know me??" I questioned, a bit annoyed.  
  
  
Lucifer's face flushed a light pink. "I'll admit.. when I first saw you I had forgotten what you had even looked like.. I've been here for so long.. Captain, I've forgotten a lot if I'm being honest, haha.." He scratched his cheek nervously.   
  
  
_**"Singularity, please!"**_ Sandalphon's voice was heard once more.  
  
  
I looked at Lucifer sorrowfully. "Lucifer.. can't.. can't you go back with me..? I-I mean, there surely has to be a way right? I mean.. Sandalphon.. he misses you so much..!"  
  
  
"Captain.. You know I cannot come with you.."  
  
  
"B-But come on! You could join my crew! You, me, Sandalphon, and everyone else.. traveling the world!"  
  
  
"Cap--"  
  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone! I don't want you to be alone again! I don't want to return back to Sandy to tell him I saw you and to not have brought you back!" I started to shout. I hadn't shouted like this in so long. I hadn't.. cried like this in so long.  
  
  
I clenched my fists and continued to shout. "I don't.. I don't want to leave without you! You're our friend, goddammit!" My voice started to become hoarse. "You don't deserve this loneliness!"  
  
  
Lucifer bent down and hugged me. Cradling my head in his shoulder like a parent would to their child. "Thank you Captain.. you always were too kind for your own good." He rubbed my back. "Let out your tears. You've been holding them in long enough."  
  
  
I sobbed harder. "N-No.. that was always you.." I continued. "When I was venting about all my petty problems like not being heard.. you could have done the same on multiple occasions.."  
  
  
The supreme primarch chuckled. "Why would I? After all, you came all this way to visit an old friend, right?"  
  
  
His kind reply only broke my heart more.  
  
  
 ** _"(Y/N), Please wake up!"  
_**  
  
Sandalphon's desperate voice echoed throughout the shaded garden once more.  
  
  
Lucifer lifted my head to look at me. He wiped my tears. "It's about time you wake up, Captain. Don't let him lose another person special to him now, you hear?" He smiled, but it was ever so forced.  
  
  
All I could do was nod, biting my lip in the process.   
  
  
"Goodbye, little one. We'll meet again one day, but hopefully in the far future." And at that line, he left a soft kiss on my forehead.  
  
  
and  
  
  
disappeared.  
  
  
 _[TRUE END]_


	2. [BAD END]

_[REOPEN SAVE FILE 1]  
  
_

"That's what you said after all. And perhaps it's true, little one. Perhaps I'm the only one in this world who truly loves you. So it would be for the best, Right? Captain?" He smiled gently, yet it sent shivers up my spine.   
  


"I-I.." I stuttered and averted my eyes, unsure what to say back.   
  


"You wouldn't want to leave me alone for 2000 years, would you.. Captain?" He gave me a look I had never seen on him before. It reminded me of those faces Vira would make often.  
  


"Stay with me, Captain. I'll listen to you talk for hours and hours.. with me.. you'll never feel unheard again. That's what you wanted right?"  
  


"I.." I bit my lip. "Yeah.. that is what I want."  
  


Lucifer smiled his usual smile and leaned in further to peck my lips. "Good little one. It would have hurt me greatly if you chose such inconsiderate people over me, who genuinely loves and cares about you."  
  


"R-Right.." I had already made my choice. This was for the best. After all.. who would even miss me back at home?  
  


_[BAD END]_


End file.
